Chapter 50 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Immortal Duo
Short Summary Long Summary Rogue keeps his shadowy katana at the ready as he faces Aaroniero. He theorizes that since the Espada is wielding a trident, he will stick to blocks with the staff and jabs for offense, and that avoiding him should be simple. At that moment, Aaroniero swings Nejibana to unleash a wave of water, forcing Rogue to quickly leap away. The Espada mocks Rogue, saying that he won’t be an easy opponent for a mere human. He then explains that he got Nejibana after absorbing a Hollow that had assimilated Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, shocking Rogue. Aaroniero states that his own Zanpakutō is much different, and how he was surprised to still have every power he ever absorbed when Konton resurrected him. Rogue questions this, leading to Aaroniero boasting about having the greatest power among the Espada, to infinitely evolve. Rogue then points out that Aaroniero did already die, and wonders if the Espada is not so great. Frowning, Aaroniero states that things have changed, and his abilities have expanded thanks to the universes merging. Realizing what that implies, Rogue guesses that the Espada wants his powers, prompting it to laugh. Aaroniero calls Dragon Slayer powers a welcome addition, and when Rogue says he’ll pass, the Espada chuckles about him not having a choice in the matter. The fight then begins. While Kakuzu is on the defensive, he is clearly not taking Shūhei seriously, frustrating the Lieutenant. As he continuously blocks Kazeshini’s swings, Kakuzu states that he expected more from a Soul Reaper Lieutenant, and he’s very disappointed. At that, Shūhei swings right through Kakuzu’s throat, yelling that he shouldn’t let his guard down, calling him “Akatsuki Scum” in the process. The miser then horrifies the Soul Reaper by sewing his throat back together, saying he can afford to let his guard down. Kakuzu then explains that he stole the Forbidden Earth Grudge Jutsu after escaping his old village. When Shūhei asks if he’s immortal like Hidan, Kakuzu chuckles that no one is immortal, also asking not to be insulted by being compared to his partner. Shūhei then blocks Kakuzu’s right hook with his Kazeshini, but is still pushed back. The Akatsuki then takes the offensive with a Wind Style: Pressure Damage that knocks down Shūhei. He then continues the assault with a Lightning Style: False Darkness. This time, Shūhei is able to cancel the Jutsu with a Bakudō #39: Enkōsen, and while the shield is shattered, the Soul Reaper escapes injury. He then flings his Kusarigama at the Ninja, but Kakuzu just catches it, not even flinching when the blade digs into his hand. He then yells for Shūhei to “Get Over Here” and yanks the Lieutenant hard. Shūhei raises his free blade to try and surprise Kakuzu, but Kakuzu is fast enough to slam his hardened fist into the Soul Reaper’s skull, creating a crater when he’s driven into the floor. Izuru yells out to his friend, but Hidan stabs at him with his spear, yelling for the “jackass” not to take his eyes off him. Izuru dodges and tries to hit the spear with Wabisuke, but Hidan is able to quickly pull it back, asking if he thought the same trick would work twice. Izuru decides he needs to take out Hidan fast so he can help Shūhei. Noticing this, Hidan mocks Izuru for his concern, and while he doesn’t like admitting how strong Kakuzu is, he’s leagues above Shūhei. Izuru might as well devote all attention to Hidan if he doesn’t want to immediately share his friend’s fate. After Izuru questions this, Hidan smirks that the Soul Reaper won’t get that much time. Izuru then threatens to cut off Hidan’s head and stopping Kakuzu from sewing it back on. In response, Hidan says the only possible end is Izuru crying for mercy. He then promises no mercy, since it’s a sin in Jashin’s eyes. Izuru then proclaims that Jashin isn’t here, but a Soul Reaper, a real god of death, is. Izuru Flash Steps forward, but when Hidan raises his spear to block, Izuru hooks Wabisuke around the priest’s leg. Hidan is able to pull his leg up just in time to avoid the blade, and then yells in triumph as he drives his spear forward. Even though Izuru side steps, the spear is still able to draw blood from a scratch. Smirking, Hidan coats his free hand in blood from his previous wounds, cursing about how much it hurts. When Izuru asks why he would do it then, Hidan promises that the pain is nothing compared to what’s coming for Izuru. The Mad Priest then finishes drawing Jashin’s symbol on the ground as Izuru raises his blade. Hidan then drinks the blood on his spear, and turns into his skeleton-like form, horrifying the Soul Reaper. Hidan then gloats that Jashin’s judgment is at hand, while Izuru raises his free hand to burn Hidan to pieces. Hidan dares Izuru to do it, and the Soul Reaper gives the full chant for a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui. When Hidan gets struck with the fireball, Izuru screams in pain as he feels the burns. A barely conscious Shūhei notices Izuru’s distress, and cries out his friend’s name. Kakuzu sighs in relief at Hidan starting his ritual, meaning that the fight will end soon. Kakuzu wonders what to do with Shūhei, ultimately deciding to take his heart. When Izuru painfully asks why he was also hurt, Hidan explains that his Death Possession Blood allows him to create a link between himself and someone else to share pain, by drinking their blood and drawing Jashin’s symbol. Hidan then drives his spear into his leg, making Izuru collapse to one knee, all the while Hidan grins and asks if it’s fun. Hidan then stabs himself in the gut, making Izuru cough up blood, prompting Hidan into a fit of laughter. Hidan then twists his fingers around the wound, and rants that pain is the most powerful thing in the world. He claims that pain makes Jashin strong, hence his saying of ‘Pain is might, might is right’, meaning that if he hates someone, he hurts them to cause pain and dominate them. Hidan then aims his spear for his heart, deciding it’s time for Izuru to feel the ultimate pain. Before Hidan can complete the ritual, the ground starts to crack, surprising the Akatsuki duo. The two leap away, with Shūhei in tow, as the building collapses. While Kakuzu wonders what that was about, Hidan yells that whoever interrupted his ritual is dead. Kakuzu then sees Don Sai and Boo, with the former carrying the injured Izuru. Boo grins at Sai’s plan to catch the two by surprise, to which Sai shrugs, and states that he’d rather not risk Izuru and Shūhei’s safety again. When Hidan growls at the Happo Navy members, asking if they really interrupted his ritual, Kakuzu tosses Shūhei away while asking if the priest sees anyone else. The miser then grins, recognizing Sai and Boo as people with high bounties. Sai thanks Kakuzu for the compliment, since bounties are viewed as an accomplishment. Kakuzu then sarcastically asks if Sai has a problem with being brought to the Marines dead or alive, to which Boo slams his fists at the challenge. Kakuzu tells Hidan not to underestimate the two, since they’re stronger than the previous opponents. Hidan agrees, since one did bring down a building, moving to get his scythe. When Kakuzu reminds his partner that the scythe became too heavy, Hidan protests that he can’t just leave it, since he’d dishonor Jashin if one of his weapons of slaughter fell into the wrong hands. When Kakuzu rolls his eyes and calls him impossible, Hidan yells at him, calling him a heretic with no respect for beliefs. Kakuzu states he has no time for religion, since it doesn’t make him money, and then taunts Hidan by saying Konton is basically a god, meaning Jashin doesn’t exist. Hidan yells for Kakuzu to take that back, leaping at him with his scythe. Kakuzu blocks with Iron Skin, and casually observes that Hidan can use his scythe. Taking a moment to register that, Hidan guesses that since Izuru lost consciousness, his powers wore off. Annoyed, Sai asks if the two are done. Hidan then responds with a taunt, then asking who shattered the building. When Boo gloats about using his Impact Fist to do it, Hidan glares at him, promising to make Boo take Izuru’s place in the ritual. When Boo tells Hidan to bring it, Sai stops his brother. After Boo asks why, Sai states that axes don’t have the range to match the scythe, saying he’ll fight Hidan instead. Hidan growls at that, saying he’ll murder Boo and sacrifice him for interrupting the ritual. Sai promises that he’ll fight Hidan first, and leave him in such a state that even if he won, he won’t be able to beat Boo. Impatient at the argument, Kakuzu sharply tells Hidan to fight Sai first. Hidan yells about being told what to do. Desperate to get a move-on, Kakuzu says that Hidan can put Sai through the ritual, and then he can have Boo, asking if putting two men through the ritual sounds appealing. Hidan calls that a load of crap, since Kakuzu will kill Boo long before he finishes the ritual with Sai. Kakuzu then promises that if Hidan stops complaining, he’ll keep Boo alive long enough for Hidan to come and perform the ritual on him. Seeing no lie, Hidan grins while praising Jashin for Kakuzu not being so bad. Kakuzu quickly praises Jashin to shut up his partner, and asks to just get started. Hidan smirks, and shouts for blood to flow in Jashin’s name, asking for a humble servant to be granted a good kill. When the two charge, Sai tells Boo to be careful, since Kakuzu is obviously stronger than Hidan. Boo smirks that it’s no problem, and he’ll smash him up for Izuru and Shūhei. With that, everyone scatters. Hidan’s scythe clashes with Sai’s spear as the Priest gives a maniacal grin. When Kakuzu throws a punch with a coating of Iron Skin, Boo blocks with a Military Elbow: Shield. After feeling vibration, Kakuzu sees his Iron Skin shatter, shocking the miser. Boo gloats that the vibrations of Impact Fist can’t be blocked, meaning Kakuzu attacked himself with the vibrations of the attack, prompting the miser to curse as he pulls back. Boo then strikes Kakuzu with a Military Elbow, forcing him to cry out as the vibrations painfully course through his body. After Boo states that Kakuzu underestimated him, Kakuzu glares at his opponent. The miser asks if one attack means victory, saying there’s a big difference between underestimating an opponent and not understanding a fighting style. He then claims that he figured out Boo’s, and that winning will be far too simple now. Kakuzu thinks to himself that the attack almost got his heart, and decides to stick to ranged techniques. He then points out to Boo that while his attacks can be devastating, they’re very limited in range. Kakuzu then uses a Fire Style: Searing Migraine, forcing Boo to dodge. Kakuzu then observes that Boo is limited in defense, sending a Lightning Style: False Darkness in the process. Boo ducks and slams a Military Elbow: Earthquake to make the ground crack, resulting in Kakuzu losing his balance. Boo then charges and hits Kakuzu with a Military Elbow. After this ‘Kakuzu’ is revealed to be a water clone, Kakuzu shoots a Fire Style: Searing Migraine from behind. Boo is barely able to leap away from it. While Hidan grins maniacally through their fight, Sai keeps calm, trying to find holes and openings. When Hidan swings, Sai ducks and uses the tip of his blade to cut the priest’s throat. Unfortunately, this barely fazes Hidan, who promises to make Sai feel the same pain. Sai quickly blocks the next attack, forcing Hidan to admit his good reflexes. Sai then uses an Armament Haki enhanced Military Leg to kick Hidan away. Cursing, Hidan brings out his spear and lunges, with Sai managing to back up and dodge. Annoyed, Hidan states that Sai is too fast, and while Soul Reapers have Flash Step, he tells Sai to not be fast so he can have some blood. Sai deadpans that that didn’t convince him, refusing to give Hidan blood. Hidan then swings his scythe, and Sai drives his pole into the ground, successfully blocking the scythe. He then vaults himself up and slams an Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Nail into Hidan’s head, flooring the priest. Sai then gets back to his feet, saying he cannot allow threats against his family to go unpunished, adding that Hidan dug his own grave when he threatened Boo. Kakuzu and Boo continue their clash, with the latter constantly dodging the miser’s long-ranged attacks. Boo then slams a Military Elbow: Earthquake into the ground, but Kakuzu was ready for it, and leaps into the air. Kakuzu yells for Boo to stay down and unleashes a Wind Style: Pressure Damage. While Boo is able to raise his free elbow to block, the attack still slams him to the ground. Kakuzu quickly follows up with a Lightning Style: False Darkness. Quickly recovering, Boo coats his axes in Armament Haki and blocks the attack. As Kakuzu removes his Akatsuki cloak, he muses about getting to see what Haki looks like, promising to get serious. Then, out of nowhere, Don Chinjao impales Kakuzu’s heart with his pointy-head, driving him into a building. Boo expresses shock at his grandfather’s presence. Chinjao chastises Boo for fighting a man at long-range, and that such an act is foolish for someone who uses Impact Fist. Boo then apologizes, but Chinjao tells him to never mind, while tossing Kakuzu’s body aside. Sai notices his grandfather, and guesses that the battle is over. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hidan says it is for him, and digs his scythe’s blades into Sai’s leg. Sai tries to stab downwards, but Hidan is able to make some distance, and Sai angrily asks how Hidan survived the Drill Dragon Nail. Hidan admits that while the attack hurt, he cannot be stopped, because he is immortal. Hidan then explains that he joined the Cult of Jashin five years ago after slaughtering his village, saying that the Cult understood that Ninja existed only to slaughter their enemies. His belief in Jashin was so great, the High Priest put Hidan through a series of experiments that eventually resulted in his immortality. While he could have become the next High Priest, Hidan decided to strike out on his own, and kill everyone he ran into in the name of Jashin. He eventually ran into the Akatsuki, and then those sent to recruit him, including Kakuzu, were able to beat him, "persuading" him to join. While taking out his retractable spear, Hidan states that that painful day was all worth it, and his mission to drown the world in blood has expanded to the whole universe. He then calls Sai the first to fall in his conquest, stabbing himself in the leg, forcing Sai to scream in pain. Laughing, Hidan repeatedly stabs himself, saying he promised to take Sai’s leg, calling it a fair price for the attack. Hearing the scream, Chinjao and Boo call out in worry. Unfortunately, one of Kakuzu’s hearts replaces the miser’s old heart, and revives him. As Kakuzu gets up, the others stare in horror, with Chinjao muttering about it being impossible. After Kakuzu complains about losing a heart, he recognizes Chinjao, becoming gleeful at the thought of claiming a 500 million Beri bounty. He then explains that anyone who survived Garp is seen by the Marines as a blemish, and that the old man can’t live for their sake, and the sake of Kakuzu’s wallet. Kakuzu then brings out his three other heart beasts, with two staying attached to him while the third stands at the ready. Chinjao then tells Boo to help Sai. When Boo tries to protest, Chinjao yells that Sai needs his brother. When Boo moves, Kakuzu orders his monster to kill him. When the beast tries, Chinjao punches it away, saying Kakuzu won’t get near his grandsons. Kakuzu states that he’s fine with collecting his bounties in any order. When Chinjao tries to stab Kakuzu with a Military Head, the Ninja is able to leap into the air, and orders his two creatures to fire. The two then shoot a blast of wind and fire that combines into a massive attack. Since Chinjao isn’t fast enough to dodge, he’s forced to take the full brunt of it. As the other creature joins him, Kakuzu states that Chinjao’s age is showing, and that it’s such a disappointment compared to his fight with the First Hokage. Astonished, Chinjao asks how old Kakuzu is. Kakuzu then admits he is 91, and that while he was young when sent to kill Hashirama, he was still an elite Ninja who surpassed the leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village. When Kakuzu failed, his leader gave in to his jealousy, and fear that Kakuzu would surpass him, and imprisoned him using the failed mission as an excuse. Chinjao admits that while he would like to sympathize, he cannot forgive someone hurting his grandsons. Kakuzu shrugs and says he’ll still take their bounties. Chinjao internally curses that Kakuzu can still fight like he’s in his prime, guessing it has to do with the creatures, since one used itself to replace a destroyed heart. He then prepares, saying he can’t allow himself to lose to someone like Kakuzu, and he must leave a better world for his grandsons and the Happo Navy. Kakuzu chuckles, noting that Chinjao is shaking on his feet, and that he’s nothing but a shell of his former self. Chinjao admits that while that may be the case, he still has plenty to offer, and he’ll show it. Kakuzu concedes that Chinjao has the spirit of a man worth his bounty, adding that he’s going to enjoy this. As Sai’s leg bleeds, Hidan laughs that he never breaks a promise for pain. When Sai tells him to “piss off”, Hidan smirks saying he’s hearing something along the lines of ‘please torture me more, oh mighty Hidan. Torture me for Jashin’. Hidan states that he promised Kakuzu he wouldn’t be long, and that he’s got a war to fight, places to go, people to kill and torture. Hidan yells that it’s time to die as he aims his spear for his heart. At that point, Boo uses a Military Elbow to push Hidan out of the circle. Sai also feels the pain of the attack, which renders him unconscious. After apologizing for taking so long and telling his bro not to worry, Boo notices Sai’s condition. He then screams in shock, asking what happened, since he wasn’t like that before. Hidan yells that Boo is responsible. While he says that was fine by him, Boo has interrupted his ritual twice, and he hasn’t been this angry in a long time. Most of the people who have interrupted the ritual only did it once before dying shortly. Hidan growls that only one person has done what Boo did, and that after he makes Boo suffer, he’ll hunt Shikamaru down and kill him. Boo grins at this, telling Hidan that he can try. Despite his disadvantage, Caesar Clown still feels good about his fight. On one hand, Love is a lot stronger than Lisa and Hiyori, and his Tengumaru creates fire, which is Caesar’s natural enemy. On the other hand, the scientist surrounded himself with his Land of Nothing, creating a vacuum with no fire or oxygen. Frustrated, Love guesses that Caesar won’t come out of his defense, prompting Caesar to grin that he won’t dirty his hands by fighting trash directly. When Love points out he had no problem doing so earlier, Caesar yells that he was just humoring him. Love sighs that the bravado is thinning his patience, and he ‘s going to crush him now. The Vizard then vanishes with Flash Step, and Caesar’s eyes widen, wondering where his opponent went. Love then fires a Hifuki no Kodochi from above, and as Caesar screams in horror, the fireball collides with the scientist, creating a massive explosion. Once the smoke clears, Caesar asks how Love knew. Love then explains that he wondered how Caesar could remove all oxygen without hurting himself, and then remembered that Byakuya had a safe zone with his attacks, and wondered if Caesar did the same. Much to Caesar’s horror, Love states that all the previous attacks were to find a structural weakness, with the Vizard adding that he doesn’t waste attacks, claiming not to be arrogant like Caesar. Love then coats Tengumaru in fire, saying he better hit Caesar so his last attack doesn’t go to waste. Renji and Ivan are locked in a stalemate. Whenever Ivan sends a wave of Shikigami, Renji is able to easily block it. On the other hand, Ivan is able to use Illusion Magic to avoid Renji’s attacks. Renji merely calls it annoying when multiple Ivans surround him. The copies taunt that his illusions are powerful enough to fool the strongest wizards, and Renji can’t see or hear the real him. The Soul Reaper internally curses that Ivan might go for Flare while he’s distracted. Renji then takes a deep breath to concentrate. Ivan appears behind Renji with Darkness Magic Shikigami at the ready. Renji is able to spin around and break through the paper to cut the real Ivan in the stomach. After Ivan gasps that it’s impossible, Renji says that while an illusion that screws with sight and sound is all well and good, he’s faced the illusions of someone far more terrifying. Luffy, Hinata, and Hiashi keep up their move through Clover Town, and then the pirate notices something and stops. Hinata asks what’s wrong while Hiashi points out they’re in the middle of a war, so stopping isn't the best idea. Luffy asks Hinata to check out the area ahead, and she promptly uses her Byakugan. She then tells the others that the Chinjao Family is in trouble, and their fight against the Akatsuki isn’t going well. Luffy then proclaims that they’re going to help them. When Hinata points out they’re too far away to make it in time, even with a ninja’s speed, Luffy grins and stretches his arms as he grabs two buildings. Luffy promises that they’ll make it, and when Hinata realizes what he’s planning, she frantically asks to let her get out of the way. Luffy then uses a Gum-Gum Rocket to send him and Hinata flying. At this, Hiashi comically screams that he’ll kill Luffy. Chinjao is barely standing on his feet, while Kakuzu states that it’s time to end it. Chinjao, using the last of his strength, charges with a Drill Dragon Nail. Kakuzu easily dodges while musing about the Marines paying bounties for people alive, unlike the Ninja world. His creatures then all combine their blasts, with Chinjao bracing himself by coating his body with as much Armament Haki as possible. The attack strikes and floors Chinjao. Kakuzu states that bounties in his world are always meant to be dead, and he prefers it that way, since dead bounties don’t put up a fight. He then wonders how he’s going to finish him off, deciding not to take his heart since it’s probably too old and weak to do him much good. Boo, since he isn’t as strong as his brother, quickly falls victim to Hidan’s curse, since the priest only needed a drop of blood to win. Hidan cackles about making Boo suffer. At that point, a voice yells for Hidan to stop hurting his friends. After Hidan groans at the interruption, he is slammed with a Gum-Gum Bell, sending him out of the circle. Feeling the pain from that attack, Boo groans that this must be what Sai felt, and then passes out. Hidan growls about people constantly interrupting his rituals, wondering if it’s too much to ask for a bunch of enemies to sacrifice. Kakuzu says apparently so, wondering who interrupted them. When Kakuzu recognizes Luffy, his eyes widen in shock. When Hidan shows surprise at his partner’s emotion, Kakuzu tells Hidan to look at their new opponent. Admitting he should, since he wants to see the face of his next victim, Hidan gasps when he sees Luffy. Admittedly, Hidan expected someone more intimidating, and he only sees a kid a few years younger than him, and a very shaken-up girl. When Monkey D. Luffy introduces himself, Kakuzu can’t believe his luck, listing off Luffy’s status as an Act of Order, Dragon’s son, and a pirate with a 500 million Beri bounty, adding that Sakazuki ''really ''wants him dead. Hidan states that he expected someone with a reputation like that to look more intimidating, admitting that at least Chinjao looked the part. Kakuzu tells Hidan not to underestimate him, smirking that 500 million is nothing to brush aside. Anyone with a bounty that high is a powerful opponent, speculating that the Marines and Konton will give him more than the bounty for beating Luffy. The Lightning Mask charges Luffy, with Kakuzu promising to wipe him out. When a bolt of lightning hits Luffy, Hinata cries out in worry. Kakuzu watches on, calling Luffy gutsy but stupid, wondering why he didn’t dodge the attack. He then suddenly remembers Luffy’s Devil Fruit. Luffy grins that it won’t work, with Hidan gasping about him shrugging off the False Darkness Jutsu. Luffy explains that Lightning doesn’t work on rubber, also promising to make them pay for hurting “Grandpa Pointy” and everyone else. Luffy then uses Third Gear, and instantly destroys the Lightning Mask with a Gum-Gum Giant Pistol. Hidan yells about there being no way someone wiped out the Lightning Mask without breaking a sweat, while Kakuzu thinks that this must be the power of a man worth every Beri. Omake: 50th Chapter Celebration Everyone says cheers and raises their glasses once work is done. Chitsujo smiles, and says that while ND couldn’t join, he sends his best and a simple message. Tonight is their night, and they should eat, drink, and be merry. Ichigo grins at the other acts, asking if they can believe they made it to 50 chapters. Naruto calls it a milestone, wondering if they’ll reach a hundred before the end of the campaign. While the conversation if going on, Natsu and Luffy continuously chant 50 while they drink. Naruto admits that he’s surprised Ichigo isn’t more upset, since he only had a role in the Worth Woodsea, and even then, it wasn’t that big an impact. Compared to Naruto, Natsu, and what Luffy is on the way to doing, Ichigo looks kind of lame. Ichigo grins that ND told him he would kick some “major ass” later. Naruto raises an eyebrow and says he was told the same thing. The two then ask Natsu and Luffy if ND told them the same thing. The two stop celebrating and confirm that that’s the case. The Acts then gasp; asking which one of them will be it, since they think it can’t be all of them. Chitsujo watches and wonders what the four are freaking out about. An attendant then tells Chitsujo they have a problem, and before he can explain they hear a crash, with Chitsujo’s eyes widening in comical shock when he sees it. Hidan is wildly swinging his scythe, clearly wasted, prompting Chitsujo to ask why. The attendant explains that being the star of the 50th chapter went to Hidan’s head, and he proceeded to rub it in everyone’s faces, while drunk. Chitsujo exclaims that the party started just five minutes ago, with the attendant saying that Hidan is a lightweight. Hidan drunkenly yells that he and Kakuzu were the stars of the 50th chapter, and that he still will be no matter what happens to him later. Still swinging his scythe, Hidan says they can all suck it, in the name of Jashin. Chitsujo sighs that he has to stop him so he won’t ruin the party. Another attendant then informs him that there is a group outside protesting about not appearing in the story. Frustrated with the drunk, maniacal priest with a scythe, and the angry protest group, Chitsujo asks if it can get any worse. He then hears another crash, and sees Natsu and Luffy going on a rampage. Natsu yells for ND to show himself, and say who’ll “kick major ass”. Chitsujo wonders if the two are seriously mad about who’ll have the coolest moment. When the attendant points out he spoke too soon, Chitsujo slumps down in defeat at the ruined party. Appearing Characters Rogue Cheney Aaroniero Arurruerie Shūhei Hisagi Izuru Kira Kakuzu Hidan Don Sai Boo Don Chinjao Caesar Clown Love Aikawa Renji Abarai Ivan Dreyar Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Hiashi Hyūga Omake Chitsujo Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Hidan Abilities Magic * Darkness Magic Shikigami Jutsu * Earth Grudge Jutsu * Wind Style: Pressure Damage * Lightning Style: False Darkness * Fire Style: Searing Migraine * Death Possession Blood * Iron Skin * Byakugan Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Armament Haki Kido * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui * Bakudō #39: Enkōsen Zanpakuto * Nejibana * Wabisuke * Kazeshini * Tengumaru Techniques * Impact Fist * Military Elbow ** Shield ** Earthquake * Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Nail * Military Head * Hifuki no Kodochi * Gum-Gum Rocket * Gum-Gum Bell * Gum-Gum Giant Pistol Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 49 (Fairy Tail Campaign): My Comrade's Shield Next Chapter: Chapter 51 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Thriller Bark Reprise Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign